


Scary Monsters

by Zen



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Movie, Punk Rock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen/pseuds/Zen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Inspired by the Five Things thingy I wrote, this one in particular-<br/>“ He knew his dad was watching that time when they were fifteen and making out in Billy's backyard, and that's why he came in his pants.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scary Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> I had encouragement and inspiration from killabeez, fan_eunice, pipsqueaky, and sdwolfpup. Thanks, ladies, you all rock my world!
> 
> Not beta'd
> 
> Originally written September 7th, 2006

Watching Joe steal two six packs of beer without the convenient store clerk ever having a clue had been cool as hell, Billy had thought, but then he started having regrets.

"I risked my ass getting the shit, William, so I make the rules." Joe tossed his arm over Billy's shoulder, steering Billy to make a right turn as they were walking. "First rule is we drink these in your back yard."

"Fuck that, why?" Billy stopped dead in his tracks, making Joe stumble as he continued to walk forward with a tight grip on Billy's shoulder.

"Because, asshole," and when Joe said "asshole" he somehow made it sound like "buddy-oh-mine". "I took the risk to get the beer. If you want beer, you gotta take a risk."

Billy wanted the beer, he did not, however, want the beating he'd get if his dad found him and Joe drinking in the back yard. Joe pulled him forward, and he started walking down the street toward his house, with Joe's arm slung over his shoulders. His friendship with Joe had taught him that Billy would lose this argument, unless he was willing to come up with something even more extreme that appeased Joe's insane sense of adventure. On the way to his house he tried to come up with something he was actually willing to do, but before he knew it they were hopping the back fence into his yard.

"This is possibly the most stupid thing we have ever done." Billy whispered to Joe as he landed as quietly as possible in his mom's begonias.

"Nah," Joe wasn't exactly whispering, but he had at least made an effort to be somewhat quiet. "Setting Marty Wisnewski on fire tops this, easy."

Billy covered his mouth in an attempt to be quiet, but remembering the look on Marty's face made him fall into a fit of laughter. Marty had ratted out Joe as the prankster who blew up the boys second floor toilet, so he had it coming.

"True," Billy whispered, as Joe handed him a beer. "And I almost had to go the hospital my dad beat me so fuckin' bad after, so fuck you and your brilliant ideas."

"Fuck you, too, Billy-boy." Joe toasted Billy with his beer. The way he smiled at Billy made him look very bigger than life to Billy. Maybe it was the way the moonlight glinted off the metal chain around Joe's neck.

"My rules." Joe belched, and then told Billy, "The first one who chugs all their beers gets to make the loser do anything he wants."

"Fuck you, no way." Billy almost choked on his beer. "Is it your goal in life to put me in the hospital? Do you not understand what my father is capable of?"

"Yeah, yeah, hard luck, cry me a fuckin' river. What if we make a rule that it can't be anything that will get the other one caught?" Joe grabbed the beer out of Billy's hands.

"Asshole, give it back." Billy made a lame swipe for the beer, half afraid and half delighted with what Joe might think up. He had known he probably couldn't win a chugging contest with Joe. "Nothing that can get us in trouble? Promise?"

"Yeah," Joe smiled again, and gave Billy back his beer.

"Count of three?" Billy lined up his beer, getting ready to chug as fast as he could.

"One." Joe said, and then Bill joined him.

"Two, Three!" They said together, and then chugged down beer like their lives depended on it.

Joe won, of course, but Billy was kind of proud that he didn't puke, because that was a lot of fucking beer. He had started feeling drunk before he had finished his last beer, and Billy had to put his hands out flat on the lawn on each side to keep from swaying.

"I win!" Joe said, a bit too loud, and then belched even louder.

"Shh!" Billy lunged forward, tried to cover Joe's mouth, but lost his balance and fell on Joe instead.

Billy tried to be quiet, but couldn't stop laughing, and ended up with his face buried in Joe's shoulder as he tried to stifle his laughter. Joe chuckled, too, but then stopped all of the sudden, and pulled Billy's head back with a firm grip in Billy's hair. Shocked out of his giggle fit, Billy gasped, and then froze, because he knew the look he saw on Joe's face. He knew that face meant Joe would get whatever he wanted, no matter what.

"Kiss me." Joe growled.

Billy waited for Joe to break and laugh, but it didn't happen.

"What?" Billy felt his heart racing, but he wasn't aware that he had his arms around Joe, or how tight he held on to Joe.

"My rules. Kiss me." Joe said, but instead, he kissed Billy.

Hard, hot, and wet, Billy felt Joe's mouth on his, and his head spun. Drunk and shocked, Billy had no thought process, and instinct took over. He kissed back, and Joe moaned and pulled him closer, shoved his tongue into Billy's mouth. It was all a haze for Billy, but the best haze ever. Joe flavored, dark and mean and nasty, and all his. It took a while for his brain to register Joe's hands. They moved all over Billy's back and sides, grabbed and stroked and touched Billy like he mattered. Billy tried to sit up more, tried to get some control, and slid his mouth down to Joe's neck and sucked hard. For one short moment, Joe stopped, froze, and Billy marked Joe's neck with a hickey.

He had felt a blur of motion, and then Billy landed on his back, Joe on top of him. Joe moved his leg between Billy's, grabbed Billy's shoulders tight, and kissed him some more. Joe's hips ground against Billy's, and he freaked out a little when he had felt Joe's hard cock rub against him. Freaked him out enough to make Billy's own hard on fade. Then Joe moved his mouth to Billy's neck, made a matching hickey. When Billy turned his head, and gave Joe better access to his neck, that was when he saw his father step out out on the back porch. His hips jumped, pushing up against Joe's, and Joe's teeth felt like they had broken skin, and that was all it took.

Billy yelled, his dick went from not sure to HOLYSHITYES in a split second. He saw his father turn, saw the moment his father spotted them, and then Joe growled in Billy's ear, only loud enough for Billy to hear.

"Fucking love you, Billy."

He came hard and fast, he destroyed his shorts, came all over them, and then Joe pulled back. Billy was suddenly sober, his brain fighting fear of his father and awe laced with fear of Joe. Teenage fear beat out teenage love.

"My dad." Billy's voice sounded funny to himself.

"Yeah," Joe kissed Billy fast on the forehead. "Sorry man, got you in trouble after all."

Then Joe ran and hopped the back fence before Billy could say another word. He looked back to the porch, and saw that his dad was gone. Before he knew what he was doing, Billy ran after Joe, hopped his fence, half convinced his dad had gone to get his gun and would shoot Billy the next time he saw him. That was when Billy decided that Joe's kind of scary was a million times better than any other kind of scary he'd had in his life, and he'd go with that for a while.

The End


End file.
